1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ash removing apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus for removing ashes and the like from a hearth and transporting them to a remote location for dumping.
2. Prior Art
There is a resurgence in the use of wood stoves and fireplaces for heating homes. In many instances, the wood stove or fireplace is located in a room in a home which also contains furnishings which may become soiled or damaged if brought into contact with the ash generated by the combustion of fuel in the fireplace or wood stove. Therefore, it is necessary to remove ashes and the like from these stoves or fireplaces without permitting ash to fall on the surroundings.
In those applications in which the stove or fireplace is used for heating, fuel is burned on a substantially continuous basis. Therefore, in these applications it is often necessary to remove ashes from the unit while combustion of fuel is taking place, resulting in the removal of hot embers along with the cooler ashes.
Examples of devices for removing ashes and the like from stoves and fireplaces are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,784; 1,762,347; and 1,474,634. Each patent discloses an ash remover comprising a container having a hinged lid and a carrying handle, and a second handle mounted to a rod which is attached to the hinged lid. Movement of the second handle causes the lid to open and close. The devices have substantially flat lower surfaces so that they may be slid across the floor of a hearth to scoop ashes into their openings.
However, each of the prior art devices has a relatively limited amount of space for holding ashes scooped from the hearth, and the efficiency of such devices in collecting ashes is reduced as the volume of ashes retained increases. Such a device must repeatedly be emptied in order to remove most of the ashes from a stove or fireplace. If such a device is emptied into an open ash can or pail in the same room as the stove or fireplace, ash dust will inevitably settle on the room furnishing. If such a device is emptied at a remote location, the device will have to be carried repeatedly to the remote location, entailing significant time and effort.
Accordingly, there is a need for ash removal apparatus in which a substantial volume of ashes may be held until the heated embers cool, and an ash remover in which leakage of ashes is held to a minimum.